1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display module, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display module which makes it possible to reduce the number of components and manufacturing processes of the liquid crystal display module and to easily replace a failed LED of a backlight unit when the LED fails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display module should include a backlight unit for irradiating light onto a liquid crystal display panel, since it is not a self-luminous display.
A conventional liquid crystal display module will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
The conventional liquid crystal display module includes a backlight unit having an LED 11 for emitting light, a light guide plate 13 for delivering the light emitted from the LED 11 into a liquid crystal panel 12 for displaying a picture, a reflective sheet 18, bonded to the rear side of the light guide plate 13 by an adhesive 14, for reflecting the light from the rear side of the light guide plate 13 onto the light guide plate 13, a diffusing sheet 15, a prism sheet 16, and a protective sheet 17, the sheets 15, 16, and 17 being arranged on a front side of the light guide plate 13 in order, and the above components being layered and assembled in a mold frame to irradiate surface light onto the liquid crystal panel 12; a first flexible printed circuit board 19 for transmitting an electric signal to the liquid crystal panel 12; and a second flexible printed circuit board 20 for transmitting an electric signal to the LED 11.
In such a conventional liquid crystal display module, the flexible printed circuit board 19 and the second flexible printed circuit board 20 are electrically and physically connected to each other through soldering process. Also, the LED 11 is electrically and physically connected to the second flexible printed circuit board 20 through a soldering process.
Hence, the conventional liquid crystal display module requires the first and second flexible printed circuit boards 19 and 20 and an additional soldering process for connecting the first and second flexible printed circuit boards 19 and 20. In addition, in case the LED 11 fails in the conventional liquid crystal display module, it is impossible to extract the failed LED from the second flexible printed circuit board 20. Consequently, the conventional liquid crystal display module requires separate components and manufacturing process, so that time and cost required to manufacture it increase. Also, when the LED 11 fails, the replacement of the failed LED is not possible, and this causes defects in the entire liquid crystal display module.